The present invention concerns an arthrodesis device, used to enable fusing of two contiguous vertebrae by development of bony tissues with replacement of fibrocartilaginous discs ensuring the bonding between the vertebrae of the vertebral column or the end of the latter.
The intervertebral discs are formed from a deformable but not compressible part called “nucleus pulposus” containing approximately 80% water, surrounded by several elastic fibrous layers uniting to maintain the nucleus, absorbing part of the forces applied to the disc unit, and stabilizing the articulation. These parts may often be degraded by compression, displacement or wear and tear, following shocks, infections, exaggerated forces or simply over time. The degradation of this articulation part may cause intense pain in the patient and significant discomfort.